


who put love in my head?

by Kaynara



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaynara/pseuds/Kaynara
Summary: Absolute Territory asks Flashback and Half-past to pretend to be married to him. There's no way it means anything, right?





	who put love in my head?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kismetNemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/gifts).



> <3 hope you like it alix, thank you for giving me an excuse to finally write about these three!!!!!

After everything shakes out and Absolute Territory is safe on Crown, he makes it very clear that Captain Flashback, and by extension the rest of the crew of the Yellow Flag, are to stick around for a while. Until he can get something ‘sorted out’, he says, though Half-past isn’t sure whether he means payment or housing or even a new ship. Flashback, of course, doesn’t mind, and the rest of the crew is eager to get some shore leave.

They’ve been staying on Crown for about a week when Half-past gets a message with an address. It’s the first time the prince has ever deigned to contact him directly.

_Meet me here tomorrow at 7pm. Wear your purple coat. Don’t be late._

_\- AT_  


* * *

  
He assumes it’s a job of some kind, so he wears his shirt with the most pockets. This turns out to be a mistake when he gets there and it’s a fancy restaurant with Captain Flashback _also_ waiting outside in a dark red dress with an extremely low neckline. He tries not to notice.

Flashback stares at him in confusion and he stares back, getting halfway through an awkward salute as Territory himself appears next to them both. The embroidered red and black jacket he’s wearing is so obviously expensive that Half-past’s fingers are itching just looking at it.

“You both said I should take the other on a thank you dinner, so I figured I’d get them both out of the way at the same time.” Territory says, gesturing elegantly with his hand to the restaurant behind them. Half-past is pretty sure that he doesn’t have enough money with him for a _starter_ , let alone a full meal, and all the other patrons going in appear to have either bodyguards or what look like personalised alarm systems, so stealing some is going to be difficult. He’s looking forward to the challenge though.

“Are you sure?” The Captain’s voice is completely smooth, but she’s got one hand bunched tightly in her skirts.

“Always,” Territory replies easily, and he pushes the doors open.

Half-past thinks quickly. He has to get out of this and leave the Captain to her date as soon as possible. He catches up to Territory and hovers a hand over his shoulder, not really wanting to face the irritated-confused look he got last time he casually touched the prince.

“Look, Your Highness, this is great but—”

“Here’s our table.” Territory stops behind a chair and looks pointedly at Half-past, who just stares back until Flashback pushes between them and pulls Territory’s chair out for him.

“I just have something really important to do on the ship tonight, I’d completely forgotten—”

“You do, but it can wait. I’m rewarding you, Half-past.”

“...Wait, I do?”

“You heard him. It can wait,” Flashback says firmly, and Half-past sags a little in his nice coat.

“Yes, Captain.”  


* * *

  
The food is lovely, of course, and they get by with small talk and jokes about their adventure until course five. It’s some kind of bread, Half-past is pretty sure, and it somehow alternates between sweet and savoury with every bite. It’s incredible, which is probably why Territory decides to jump them with his plan while they’re distracted.

“I’ve been thinking about how to best get into a position where I can actually affect things with my power.”

Half-past wasn’t really listening to whatever brought Territory onto this, but Flashback is listening attentively, and she nods. “You could try—”

“The New Earth Hegemony are traditional, you know, they’re really big on marriage,” Territory says, waving a hand as he cuts her off. “So, obviously, I need you both to pretend to be married to me. And each other.”

Captain Flashback goes still and her cheeks flush a lovely pink. Half-past looks away quickly, focuses on a dazzling crystal ball floating over the heads of the next table, trying to ignore the rush in his own stomach at the thought of pretending to be married to— to Territory? _And_ Flashback? He feels faint at the thought.

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea, your Highness,” Flashback is saying, sounding a little strangled.

“No, I’ve read about this.” Territory pats her hand and she blushes an even darker red, but he doesn’t seem to notice. Of course. Half-past wants to scream. “The more marriages I have, the more respected I’ll be, the more power they’ll let me have here. It would only be for a bit, until I get established properly. I can pay you, even. Hire you properly. Make it all official!”

The Captain opens her mouth again and then closes it, looking flustered. Half-past catches her eye, mouths, _You’re not going to let him do this?!_ She only gives a helpless shrug in response. Evidently he has to take matters into his own hands.

“I’m sure you don’t need me around for this one, Your Highness—”

“No, I do.”

He was too unflappable. Half-past closes his mouth again, trying to think of any other way he can get out of this.

“It could be a good cover story,” Flashback muses, presenting what she probably hopes is the calm, collected face of a completely strategic thinker. “For when we need to be able to protect you.”

Half-past would say that he can’t believe she’s talking herself into this, but he’s seen her these past few weeks. Territory says jump and Flashback doesn’t even bother waiting to ask how high.

“I don’t need _protection_ , I’m—”

“—A master sorcerer, yes, we know.” Half-past finishes, and then tries, more desperately: “Didn’t you say this was meant to be a reward?”

Territory looks at him like he’s missing some big important point. “You’re getting a free meal _and_ you’re going to be married to me.”

“We’d be happy to help, Absolute,” Flashback jumps in as Half-past is about to complain that he was hoping for something slightly shinier, preferably with monetary value involved.

Territory smiles widely at her and pulls two boxes from his jacket pockets, opening them with elegant flicks of his wrists to reveal six surprisingly tasteful rings. Rubies, Half-past thinks. “That’s great. Marry me?”

Flashback outright laughs, and Half-past buries his head in his hands. At least the rings would probably be worth something afterwards.

He cannot _believe_ they’re doing this.  


* * *

  
For some reason, the prince decides to announce it via a _press conference_.

They're about to go out there, in front of cameras and reporters and pretend to be married with half a story. Territory looks unbothered, Flashback looks like she's calmly preparing to stab someone and Half-past is perhaps panicking a little. “Territory—”

“Don't call me that, we're married. It's Absolute.”

That makes Half-past stutter over his words. “Right, right, of course, Absolute— Don't you think we should have prepared more for this?”

"Just let me do the talking and we'll be fine.”

Absolute outright winks at him, shepherds him along a corridor and then they're there in front of what looks like a thousand cameras. Half-past feels sick with nerves.

“I have some news, everyone. A shotgun wedding, I believe it’s called?” Absolute flashes the cameras a perfect, dazzling smile and shows off his hand with the rings glinting in the light. Captain Flashback laughs along easily, like they've practiced it a thousand times. Half-past stands slightly behind them both, unused to this much attention, especially when he’s not sure on the part he's meant to be playing. Maybe it would be easier if he had a fake name.

As he’s watching, Absolute leans over and kisses Flashback quickly. The cameras go wild and the reporters are still shouting questions, but neither of them seem to notice. It’s not the first kiss he would have predicted for them, but it seems like it’s enough - their fingers intertwine and when they break apart their foreheads touch for a brief moment, soft and sweet despite the commotion.

When they finally lean away from each other, Flashback looks almost dizzy with happiness and Half-past can’t help but smile at the look on her face. Even Absolute seems affected, his usual smug expression almost entirely wiped away for a few moments while he blinks at her. Half-past feels like he’s intruding, wants to wave away the cameras still going off all around them.

But right then is when Flashback turns to catch his eye and then his hand, pulling him closer to them both. She’s flushed and beaming, more radiant than he’s ever seen her. His heart rate quickens and _oh_ , it turns out he never did quite get over his old crush on the Captain after all.

There’s barely time to have that realisation before Absolute catches his other hand and shoots him a smirk that turns almost immediately into something less definable, but Half-past doesn’t have time to think about it before Absolute pulls him forward into a kiss of his own.

He doesn’t know why he didn’t expect it, but even if he had had time to imagine it he wouldn’t have been able to prepare for Absolute’s hand brushing over his hair, sparks of electricity dancing over his skin and making him gasp into it. He forgets about the cameras, about every way he's worrying this will go wrong. It doesn’t seem fair that the prince should be just as good at kissing as everything else he does, and yet here he is, making Half-past’s heart stutter in his chest seemingly with no effort at all.

Absolute pulls back and Half-past doesn’t sway forward to try and follow him, but only just. The prince turns to the crowd, who go silent as he gazes upon them.

“Any other questions?”  


* * *

  
They want to know everything. But luckily Absolute is good at telling stories, and Flashback and Half-past barely have to do anything but nod along.

The thing is, the story Absolute tells them, of how they all fell in love while on the run from the Herringbone Flotilla - it’s the _truth_ , give or take a few kisses and a tearful confession under the angry eye of High Captain Will herself. When Absolute tells the reporters about the way his heart leapt while they both carried him away from Advent while he was under the effects of the aether it sounds _real_ , real enough to give Half-past pause.

But that’s the point, isn’t it? Absolute’s putting on a show and loving every second of it.

Half-past puts aside those wistful thoughts, tunes out Absolute so he doesn’t have to confront the fact that he’s wishing the whirlwind romance was the truth, and stares at the rings on his hand in an effort to distract himself.

The wedding rings.

...Okay, maybe it wasn’t his most thought-out plan.

He resists the urge to groan and spends the rest of the conference very carefully thinking about nothing at all.  


* * *

  
They don’t get much of a break after the press conference. The newlyweds are invited to a congratulatory event hosted by Harovin’s Sundown, the local Hegemony official and Absolute’s main contact, so they have to go.

The journey there isn’t particularly pleasant, but it’s uneventful at least - three hours in a so-called luxury transport that makes Half-past’s teeth rattle.

It’s late when they arrive at Sundown’s mansion, so all they get is a handshake each from her and then they’re whisked away to what Sundown refers to with an overly familiar wink as ‘the honeymoon suite’.

Flashback waves the assistants who led them there away and goes in first while Absolute is still flattering Sundown with compliments. Half-past follows, and walks straight into her back where she’s stopped in the middle of the room and is staring at the bed - large in size, surprisingly tasteful in decoration and most notably, singular in number.

“A thousand thanks, Sundown, we’re so looking forward to the lunch tomorrow, farewell for now!” Absolute is laying it on a bit thick, in Half-past’s opinion, but maybe that’s just how nobles speak to each other. He comes in after them and doesn’t even seem to notice the bed problem, of course, just sits down on a chair that looks like it’s made of glass and starts taking his boots off with a grateful sigh.

“Don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the floor,” Half-past offers after a pause, _very_ generously, in his opinion. He winks at Flashback, who pretends not to see.

“Nonsense. It’s big enough for three, that’s the whole point.” Absolute looks almost offended. “If somebody comes in and finds you on the floor--”

“We can just tell them we had an argument,” Half-past suggests.

“We’ve only been married for a few days! They’ll be getting ready for the divorce!”

Flashback snorts in exasperation at them both and runs a hand over the bedsheets. “At least you’ll be comfortable, Absolute. This thread count is amazing.”

Absolute perks up, suitably distracted, and moves next to her to touch the fabric as well. As Half-past watches in disbelief, their fingers brush and they glance at each other before quickly looking away. Half-past can practically hear the romantic violins in his head. This was getting _ridiculous_.

“It’s… acceptable,” Absolute says, not quite managing his usual level of disdain. “But I’d expect no less from our friends in the Hegemony.”

He steps away without waiting for a reply, disappearing into the bathroom and leaving Flashback and Half-past to avoid looking at each other for a few minutes. Flashback breaks the silence eventually as she starts unpacking their bags.

“Don’t sleep on the floor.”

He looks at her in disbelief. “You’ve got a real chance here, Captain.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You, the prince… _You know._ ”

She looks up with a raised eyebrow but he doesn’t get any further before Absolute sweeps back into the room. He stops next to the bed and folds his arms, looking as intimidating as he can while in his monogrammed silk pyjamas. “I’m going in the middle.”

“Of course,” Half-past mutters to himself, and as Flashback stands, she jabs him in the side with an elbow. He can see she’s smiling though, so he'll take it as a win.

There’s some grumbling as everybody gets ready and pillows are distributed, but eventually they’re settled in the bed. It’s just about spacious enough, but it’s also obviously a bed for three people who know each other very well.

Half-past only needs to wait for a few minutes anyway, for Absolute to fall asleep so he can steal one of his four pillows and slip onto the floor. He’ll just say he rolled off in the night or something.

It’s a perfect plan, right up until the moment his eyes close.  


* * *

  
When Half-past wakes up, it takes him a moment to realise where he is, confused by the heat and pressure by his side. Then he realises that the vice grip on his left arm is Absolute, clinging on for dear life. Flashback is curled around Absolute’s other side, one arm thrown over him and fingers brushing Half-past’s arm, like she was trying to keep hold of both of them during the night.

“Hey,” she says quietly when he stirs.

“Captain,” he answers just as softly. Absolute seems dead to the world still, but he can just imagine the complaints if one of them accidentally woke him.

“Wasn’t too bad of a night, was it?”

He can’t help but smile. “Not too bad, I suppose.”

There's no need to say anything more, and they just lie there in companionable silence for a few minutes. There's no denying it's intimate, but Half-past finds himself reluctant to break the moment, so he savours it instead. Eventually Absolute stirs, but instead of pulling away like Half-past expected he would, he only burrows closer to put his head on Half-past’s shoulder.

“You’re so _clingy_ ,” he says to the top of Absolute’s head, delighted by the realisation. Flashback chuckles, but Absolute just sniffs and pointedly doesn’t move.

“I like to be warm.”

There’s an impulse that hits him, to press his lips to Absolute’s forehead, to tilt the prince’s head up and kiss him properly, but there are no cameras here, no executives to convince. He doesn’t have any excuse other than the fact that he wants to, badly. It’s not enough.

Instead, Half-past pushes away and gets up, ignoring both Absolute’s grumbling and the fond warmth in his chest.

At least after today, they’d be back to their own beds for the foreseeable future. Hopefully things would get easier.

* * *

  
A few days later and Half-past is still having a crisis.

It’s only been a _week_ since this all started, a week consisting of three public events, seven interviews, and ten-and-a-half kisses (not that he’s counting). He’s starting to panic a little about just how long he can keep this up.

Not because it’s unpleasant or hard. The opposite in fact. He _likes_ this. He’s already starting to crave the warmth of Flashback’s arm in his, Absolute pressed against his side, even just the sound of the two of them talking quietly next to him. It feels safe. Warm.

Flashback isn’t acting, at least not regarding her feelings towards Absolute, and Half-past is sure, watching them together, that Absolute isn’t either. Which means Half-past just needs to get them both to have a conversation, and then… and then…

He’s obsessing over it in one of the many rooms of what Absolute calls his palace, messing with some gadget he stole from one of the patrons of the restaurant. Stress relief, after finding out about the whole marriage thing. He _deserved_ it.

There are footsteps in the hall and he tenses, but when the door opens it’s just the Captain, hair loose around her shoulders and a slightly stressed expression that relaxes when they make eye contact.

Half-past clears his throat and looks away first. “Absolute isn’t in here.”

“I know?” She raises an eyebrow at him, looking confused. “I wanted to see you.”

“Oh.” He can’t help the pleased little jump in his stomach at her words.

Flashback smiles at him and comes to sit next to him on the couch, pulling her feet up under her and arranging her skirts over her legs.

“How are you doing, Half-past? I know this week has been…” She hesitates and Half-past looks over with a raised eyebrow. “...strange.”

Half-past laughs. “Tell me about it.” He fidgets with the gadget and another button appears on it that wasn’t there before. Finally, some progress. “It’s been fine. I’m managing.”

Flashback nods, looking thoughtful. “It’s not what I thought we’d be doing here but…” She trails off and shrugs, looking self-conscious.

“But it’s not like you _mind_ , right?” Half-past grins at her when she scowls at him. “You’re sweet together.”

She blinks at him. “What about—”

“What are you two doing in here?” Absolute’s voice cuts through the room and Flashback visibly jumps, twisting in her seat to look at where Absolute has poked his head through the doorway.

“Talking?” Half-past says, then holds up the gadget which now seems to have sprouted spikes. “I’ve got this thing.”

“Feel free to join us,” Flashbacks adds, only looking slightly put-out at being interrupted as she pats the couch next to her.

“I’ve got nothing better to do for now, I suppose.” He quickly drapes himself over the remaining space and tries to look haughty, which is ruined when Flashback giggles at him.

It should be awkward, the arrival of the prince when Flashback and Half-past have known each other so long, with their well-trodden routines together. But it’s easy, making room for him and his tall tales, his boasts which never seem to be as annoying as they should be.

The conversation flows naturally, and eventually Absolute ends up telling them a story from when he was younger, when the ship he was living on was caught in a storm. He’s a natural, eyes and hands and voice all weaving the threads together perfectly, and even if it’s slightly embellished, it doesn’t matter. Not when Half-past feels like he’s there, caught between the rain and the tide, clinging to a rope and feeling the spray settle on his skin.

Maybe it’s Absolute using his magic again, or maybe he’s just that good. Either way, when he finishes the story, Flashback and Half-past are silent for a moment before Flashback says softly, “That was incredible.”

Absolute’s expectant, aloof expression turns pleased and soft and genuine all of a sudden. “You liked it?”

“Yeah. So did Half-past, right?” She looks over at him with a knowing smile.

Half-past doesn’t understand why she’s bringing him into this when they’re both clearly having a _moment_ right now, and then Absolute turns pleading eyes on him as well. “Did you?”

“I— Yeah, you’re really good at that,” Half-past says helplessly, powerless with both of them looking at him so intently.

And now Absolute is smiling at him too, and Half-past feels a sudden rush of affection again. God, he has it bad for both of them.

“Good,” the prince says, looking satisfied, and he leans into Flashback’s side. Half-past smiles at her wide-eyed expression and gives her a thumbs-up before he starts to stand up.

“You’d better not be leaving, Half-past,” Absolute says, despite the fact that his eyes are closed and Half-past has barely moved an inch yet. Flashback chuckles and puts her head onto Half-past’s shoulder, moving to grab one of his hands and entwine their fingers.

“Don’t move. That’s an order from both your captain _and_ your wife.”

“And me,” Absolute chimes in, somehow sounding both petulant and half-asleep.

Flashback runs her hand through his hair carefully, like she’s not sure she’s going to get away with it, but Absolute just makes a quiet pleased noise. “And your prince and your husband. Sorry.”

This is not at all helping the fluttery, delicate feeling in Half-past’s chest, but he lets himself be tugged so that he’s leaning his head on Flashback’s. Perhaps it’s selfish to just want to enjoy this while he can, but that’s not going to stop him, not this time at least.

His eyes close against his will and he resolves to worry about the whole situation… later.  


* * *

  
Later comes quickly, when a message comes through from one of his regular contacts later that night. He reads it over coffee in the morning, after they’d all woken up and smiled bashfully as they extricated themselves from each others’ arms yet again, everybody avoiding the fact that there had been no reason for it this time. His neck is killing him, but he can’t quite make himself regret it.

_Half-past, got a job for you. Pay’s great but you’d have to be away from Crown a while. Let me know!_

Attached are standard details: a map, a description of the job, conditions for payment. It’s absolutely Half-past’s kind of job, the kind that only requires him to talk and distract people, with plenty of opportunities for pickpocketing while other people do the dirty work.

It’s perfect. He should take it. He really, really doesn’t want to take it.

But he’s going to, because this is what he’s been waiting for: an excuse to leave Flashback and Absolute to sort themselves out, without him complicating things with extra feelings. And there’s thievery involved, which is one of his favourite things, so he shouldn’t even be feeling that bad about it, right?

He still hesitates before he sends the confirmation, agonising for long, drawn-out seconds as he stares at the message.

His fingers twitch and suddenly it’s done.

The sudden dread that fills him as he stares at the sent icon is overpowering, and Half-past puts his head in his hands. Hopefully something good would come out of it, at least.

* * *

  
When he goes to find her, Captain Flashback is sitting and smiling to herself with what looks like a herbal tea in the kitchen. She seems distracted, gazing at the wisps of steam and touching her lips absentmindedly.

“Oh good, Half-past, Absolute and I have been talking—” She looks up as he comes closer and changes topic instantly. “What’s up?”

He winces. He wanted to know what they’ve been talking about, but he can’t avoid this. “Got called in for another job out near Seiche, it’s no big deal—”

“You _what_ ,” she says flatly.

Half-past closes his eyes to try and avoid her accusing gaze. “Another job?”

“You’ve never once taken an outside job since you joined my crew.”

“I just thought it was time for a change, you know, get out and see the sights. It’s a big system now, there’s all sorts of things going on.” He’s trying to meet her eyes, but she looks hurt, and guilt drips into his stomach.

“What’s _happened_ , Half-past?” Flashback outright glares at him and he’s reminded with a jolt why she’s not just respected, but feared. He feels a wave of guilt as well - the only reason she seems so angry is that she’s worried about him, he knows.

“What’s wrong with him?” Absolute pops his head around a corner, a piece of toast stuck in his mouth, looking half-asleep still. He actually sounds concerned too, which isn’t helping the fluttering in Half-past’s stomach.

“He’s leaving us.”

That makes Absolute blink, straightening up and glaring like he’s had a bucket of water thrown on him.

“What? Why?”

“It’s just another job, I thought you two would want some time alone or something, you know, get to know each other, go dancing or something.” He’s babbling.

Absolute just frowns. “Why would you have to go? I don’t want you to leave.”

“Neither do I!” Flashback says indignantly, and she means it, he can tell. He’s known her long enough. His heart skips a little but he squashes the feeling.

“We’re married, why would you go?” He’s almost completely the perfect prince again now, but Half-past can see the unhappiness in the way his shoulders are tensed.

“Because we’re not really married, remember, Absolute?” Half-past says, losing his patience. He didn’t think they’d _care_ this much. “It’s just a scheme for you to get more power.”

Absolute just draws himself up and looks even more haughty. “And you both said you’d help me with that, not abandon me halfway through.”

“Nobody is abandoning anyone,” Flashback says firmly, staring at Half-past. “I think I know what’s going on, Absolute.”

“I’m just trying to make some extra money, what’s so weird about that—”

Flashback cuts him off by pulling him forward with a hand in his coat and Half-past flails for a second, panicking, before her lips crash onto his own. By this point he’s used to kissing back without thinking too hard about it, and when she pulls away he looks automatically for a witness they’re trying to impress, but there’s still only Absolute watching them both with hope in his eyes.

“You’re not leaving. That’s an order, Half-past.”

“Uh…?”

“We want you here with us.” Absolute adds, not as helpfully as he probably means to be.

“ _Romantically_. Outside of the fake marriage. To be clear.” Flashback pauses and looks over at Absolute. “Right?”

“Of course.”

She turns back to Half-past. “And if you don’t want that, then that’s fine, but don’t go running off with some bullshit idea about leaving us to get our shit together or whatever, okay?”

“Yes, Captain.” He salutes, still dazed, and she rolls her eyes at him.

“You idiot.” The fondness is obvious in her voice, and Half-past ducks his head a little.

“Yeah, though, I’d like that.”

“I thought you would,” she says, and kisses him again, more gently this time. Absolute sighs plaintively from behind.

“Don’t forget about yours truly.”

“Get over here then,” Flashback shoots back. Absolute huffs but folds himself along her side and steals a quick kiss from the both of them, looking far too pleased with himself.

Half-past has a sudden thought. “Was this what you were aiming for all along?”

Absolute grins even more widely. “Is it more impressive if it was an accident or if I did plan it all along?”

“It was his wishful thinking,” Flashback cuts in. “Turns out the prince _did_ fall in love with us during our dashing escape.”

“I knew it,” Half-past mutters to himself smugly.

“Right, no more talking unless it’s to congratulate me on my amazing plan, okay?”

“Are you _sure_ we don’t want to talk some more about how the Captain and I saved your ass—”

Absolute cuts Half-past off with another kiss and Half-past laughs into it, grabbing Absolute's chin to steady him as Flashback takes a hold of Half-past's free hand and intertwines their fingers.

He holds on tightly. If he gets his way, he won't be letting them go any time soon.


End file.
